ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Saturday Night Live Series
Saturday Night Live (abbreviated as SNL) is a late-night live television variety show created by Lorne Michaels, which premiered on NBC on October 11, 1975. Originally titled NBC's Saturday Night, the show's comedy sketches parody contemporary culture and politics, and are performed by a large and varying cast of repertory and newer cast members. Each episode is hosted by a celebrity guest, who usually delivers an opening monologue and performs in sketches with the cast as with featured performances by a musical guest. An episode normally begins with a cold open sketch that ends with someone breaking character and proclaiming, "Live from New York, it's Saturday Night!" Regular Saturday Night Live cast members that have gone on to appear in the Ghostbusters franchise include Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Brian Doyle-Murray, Kate McKinnon, Kristen Wiig, Leslie Jones, and Cecily Strong. Episodes * "George Carlin/Frankie Goes To Hollywood" (November 10, 1984, Season 10) - Jim Belushi portrays Chad Webb, a jumpsuited fanboy hosting a cable-access program called "The Ghostbusters Show". His guests are Consuela (Julia-Louis Dreyfus) and Chi Chi (Mary Gross), two sisters he met while waiting in line to see Ghostbusters for the 71st time at the theater. Harry Shearer does the off-camera voice of a phone-in caller. SNL Archives - 11/10/1984 Episode * "Sigourney Weaver/Buster Poindexter" (October 11, 1986, Season 12) - In the Church Chat segment, host Sigourney Weaver reprises her Zuul role from Ghostbusters. * "Bill Murray/Percy Sledge" (March 21, 1987, Season 12) - During the Weekend Update segment with Dennis Miller, host Bill Murray talks about the upcoming Academy Awards. He discusses Aliens nomination for Best Picture by saying: "Aliens is a sequel, they never win. Otherwise, where the hell's Police Academy? It would have been here. This is another reason why I probably won't do Ghostbusters II. The deep, deep fear that the Academy will not recognize my work." Bill WOULD make Ghostbusters II two years later in 1989, and WOULD get nominated for an Academy Award 16 years later in 2003 (Best Actor in a Leading Role for Lost in Translation). * "Sting/Veruca Salt" (March 15, 1997, Season 22) - In the "Race and Racism" sketch, Tim Meadows' character is interviewing a South African anti-Apartheid character played by musician Sting. The interview starts off serious, but eventually descends into Tim asking Sting questions about Ghostbusters. * "Natalie Portman/Fall Out Boy" (March 4, 2006, Season 31), Dennis Haysbert plays himself in the "Belated Black History Moment" segment, which features the cartoon "Token Power." The cartoon pays homage to Valerie from Josie & The Pussycats, Franklin from Peanuts, and Winston Zeddemore from The Real Ghostbusters, as well as another noted "token" black character, Lt. Flap from the comic strip Beetle Bailey. Also, the song performed at the Million Man March is Elvis Presley's "In The Ghetto." * "Amy Adams/Vampire Weekend" (March 8, 2008, Season 33) - During the "Weekend Update" segment, Seth Meyers discusses the newly-opened Brooklyn Ghost Investigations, a real group of guys in Brooklyn, New York who investigate hauntings. Amy Poehler jokingly sings their "theme song", to the tune of Ghostbusters. * "Margot Robbie/The Weeknd" (October 1, 2016, Season 42) - In the "Mr. Robot" parody with Leslie Jones, she sees the ghost of Mr. Robot and becomes romantically interested in him to Elliot's surprise. He informs her Mr. Robot is a ghost and only he is supposed to see him. Leslie struts toward Mr. Robot and notes, "I ain't afraid of no ghost." * "Adam Driver/Halsey" (January 25, 2020, Season 45) - In the "Weekend Update" segment, Aidy Bryant portrays a seventh grader talking about vacation tips. She mentions she had too much Mountain Dew soup, ran into a sliding door, and threw up. Her puke was green so her friends called her "Slimer." Trivia References External Links * Official Site * Spook Central's Critical Commons Account - search results for all Saturday Night Live Ghostbusters video clips * Proton Charging "VCON clip-mix Part 2" Video - Sigourney/Zuul clip from 3:24 to 5:15, Ghostbuster Show clip from 7:01 to 10:48. Gallery SNL1984-11-10img01.jpg|November 10, 1984 SNL1984-11-10img02.jpg|November 10, 1984 SNL1984-11-10img03.jpg|November 10, 1984 SNL1984-11-10img04.jpg|November 10, 1984 SNL1984-11-10img05.jpg|November 10, 1984 SNL1984-11-10img06.jpg|November 10, 1984 SNL1986-10-11img01.jpg|October 11, 1986 SNL1986-10-11img02.jpg|October 11, 1986 SNL1986-10-11img03.jpg|October 11, 1986 SNL1986-10-11img04.jpg|October 11, 1986 Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References